


dinner on the balcony

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [75]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Zakuro manages to take time off for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Fujiwara Zakuro/Reader
Series: Commissions [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 5





	dinner on the balcony

Dating a model as successful and popular as Zakuro Fujiwara was never going to be easy, especially considering the other side of her life, the more secret and even more hectic identity that she possesses, the one that the public doesn’t even know about. Even you do not get to hear all the details, but as long as you know that she is safe, that is fine by you. Still, with all of those factors in mind, it is a wonder that she is able to find time to ave a relationship at all, much less that she would choose to spend that time with you, someone who isn’t a celebrity like her.

But that is exactly what she chooses, and the two of you have been going strong for quite some time now. Ever since you first met, there was an undeniable connection, even with her generally stoic behavior, and it wasn’t long before she warmed up to you enough that she began to fall for you. So, despite you being somewhat ordinary and Zakuro being nothing short of extraordinary, the two of you began a relationship, and since then, you have grown quite used to the difficulties that come with dating a famous model like her.

The biggest issue that comes with this, besides a lack of privacy if the two of you go out together, is how busy she is. Even when she wants to spend time with you, sometimes she does not have the chance, and so, you are not expecting anything special for Valentine’s Day. In the weeks leading up to the holiday, she has a lot going on, with a lot of special modeling events to deal with, and you assume that this will keep her booked solid even on the actual day.

With all of that in mind, you decide not to let it bother you. She can’t help being so busy, after all, and she will spend time with you as soon as she can. The two of you can do your own thing, on another day, to make up for it. You love her and love to see her, and so it does not matter if you will not be able to do anything on actual Valentine’s Day. Making up for it later, on any day of the year, will be sweet enough for you. Any time that you get to spend with Zakuro is sweet enough for you, and so, it comes as a pretty big surprise when she asks you what your Valentine plans are.

“I mean,” she says, “you haven’t mentioned it yet. We are doing something, aren’t we?”

In that moment, you feel a little guilty. You had assumed you wouldn’t do anything, which is the only reason you have not made any plans. And you never brought it up to Zakuro because you didn’t want her to feel bad for not being able to follow through with any plans. Now that she is asking you, though, you wonder if that was a mistake, and you quickly say, “I’m sorry, I just didn’t think we would...of course I want to spend the day with you! It’s just…”

“Right,” she says, with an understanding nod. “You thought I would have work. I probably  _ should _ have work, but I actually made sure I got the day off. I kind of insisted, since this should be a special day for us. Sorry I never told you about that, I guess I probably should have.”

“No, no! I should have asked if we had plans, you don’t need to feel bad!” you insist, earning the slight hint of a smile from her.

“Well, you don’t need to feel bad either. How about we just agree to let it go? Neither of us feels bad, and we just make plans for Valentine’s Day.”

“That sounds good to me,” you agree, and so, the two of you begin to discuss things. You can just barely mask the overwhelming excitement you now have, knowing that you actually will get to spend Valentine’s Day with your beloved, amazing girlfriend.

~X~

You both decide pretty quickly that going out is out of the question. Getting privacy is impossible with her celebrity status, and even going out on normal days becomes a bit of a hassle with how busy places get as soon as one of her fans notices her. Soon enough, she will be mobbed by fans, and there might even be reporters, if they aren’t careful. Her love life has been a big topic of discussion in the media, and a lot of people want to get pictures of the two of you together.

There would be no way to avoid crowds on a big day like Valentine’s Day, because most couples will be out, and neither of you are naive enough to think that that could work in your favor, and that the two of you could just blend into the crowd. A beauty like Zakuro could never  _ blend in _ , no matter how crowded it was, and soon enough, it would an even bigger hassle than usual, with both of you just wishing you could go home and enjoy some time alone together.

So you both come up with an idea that should allow you the time alone that you want, while still making the night special. There is a very nice hotel she knows of, and she has the connections to get a lovely room for the night, even at such a short notice. If things are quiet enough, you could swim in the indoor pool or enjoy the hot tub together, but you will be able to have plenty of fun without ever leaving your room. Even dinner will be taken care of, because she assures you that room service at this hotel is phenomenal. And, using her connections, she is able to get the reservation under a false name, so there is no chance of reporters staking out below the balcony, where you will be able to share your romantic dinner.

The plans that you have in place are perfect, and the evening of, you pack lightly, knowing that you will only be staying at the hotel for a night or two, depending on if she gets any calls from work. Though she is definitely off, no interruptions, on Valentine’s Day, she has agreed to remain on call for the day after, just so long as there are no concrete plans. She will hopefully be able to spend even more time with you, but at the very least, you will have your Valentine dinner, as well as the night together, and that is more than you could ever ask for.

You have to meet her there, to avoid being detected together, but she has already had one of her managers check in for her and give her the key, and she has slipped in, managing to make it all the way up to her floor without detection. She texts you to let you know that it is all clear, and you enter the hotel, heading straight for the elevators so that you can go up to meet her. Though it can be a hassle, sneaking around like this just to see your girlfriend, you love her enough that it doesn’t bother you, and sometimes, it can even be a little fun. Today, you are so excited that it gives you a little thrill, as if the two of you are really getting away with something.

By the time you get up to see her, you are so excited you can hardly contain yourself, and she lets you in so quickly that you don’t have a chance to get a good look at her until she has crossed the room, waiting for you near the balcony. And then, once you can get a good look at her, you find it hard to stop staring. Zakuro has always been gorgeous, but tonight, with the lights of the city shining behind her in the balcony window...you aren’t sure if it’s possible to be any more in love than you are in this exact moment.

“I’m so glad you made it here alright,” she says. “Dinner was just delivered a few minutes ago, I made sure to place the order when I knew you were on the way. We can go out there and eat whenever you’re ready.”

Though she says  _ out there _ , it is not literally outside. The balcony that overlooks the city is enclosed, because it is far too cold, it being mid-February and all, for the two of you to actually have dinner outside, especially after the sun had already set. The windows go floor to ceiling in this area, with doors that could be opened to let the night air in, if you so chose, and there is a table set up with two chairs, lit candles, flowers, and a romantic meal for two. Zakuro has outdone herself, and you wish that you were able to do more for her, though she understands that you don’t have the kind of income that she does, and that things are different. Even knowing all of that, you sometimes think that no matter what you were able to do, it would never be as much as someone like her deserves.

Somehow, she seems to think you do more than enough anyway.

Truthfully, Zakuro is perfect to you, and the fact that she thinks you are perfect just the way you are only serves as further proof of that fact. You fall more in love with her every time that you see her, and tonight, the mood is just right to celebrate how far your relationship has come, ever since you first began to fall in love with the model that you thought was much too far out of your league. Ever since she first decided to give you a chance, you knew that you would have to do everything in your power to make her happy, and since then, that is what you have dedicated your life to.

She is never one for big smiles, unless she is putting on a performance. For the cameras, for her photoshoots and her commercials, she can put on a big smile. She smiles for her fans when they clamor for autographs and she smiles for customers when she has to do cafe work, but Zakuro is a reserved young woman, and the smiles that she shows you are much smaller than the ones that she shows the rest of the world. You see no problem with that, however, because when she gives you a small, half-smile as you start in on your dinner, you know that it is genuine.

The smiles that she shows you are her real smile, and the self that she shows you is her real self. Zakuro is more real with you than she is anyone else in the world, and that makes the expressions that she shows you a hundred times more beautiful than anything she could do in a magazine. She is so reserved that she borders on shy, at times, and people might mistake her stoicism for cruelty, but you know better by now. You have seen her in ways that few have, and you have known her even when she was vulnerable.

And as you think about that, your mind begins to wander a bit more than is appropriate for the dinner table, and you blush, staring down at your plate. You hope she does not notice, though you know it is not entirely off base to be thinking about such things, given the fact that the two of you will be sharing a hotel room for the night. It isn’t as if either of you have any delusions about those implications. You both know exactly where this is going; you just don’t think you should start fantasizing about it so early in the evening, but rather, wait until the time is right.

“What do you want for dessert?” she asks, once the meal is nearly finished. You have to refrain from saying that you want  _ her _ , knowing that that is far too cliche, and that she probably wouldn’t ask about dessert, if she weren’t interested in it herself. Tonight is such a special occasion, you know you can’t rush things along and skip the little indulgences that come with it. Normally, she is very strict about what she allows herself to eat, but tonight, she isn’t worrying about that.

The two of you order quite a bit, wanting to sample as many of the desserts as you can, since this is such a special occasion and all. It is exciting in its own way, and you find yourself forgetting about your impatience where other things are concerned, because you enjoy being with her so much. The desserts do not take very long to arrive anyway, and soon enough, you are both eating, picking at each one and never quite finishing anything, because there is so much to sample, and you had such a good dinner anyway. Eating so much normally makes you sleepy, and you are so relaxed with her that you suppose you could fall asleep like it was nothing ordinarily.

But not tonight.

Tonight, after you have both decided that neither of you have any more room to try any of the desserts, you do what you can to pack away the leftovers, and leave the empty dishes outside the door, for the hotel staff to deal with. Now, the night can truly begin, and while you are finishing cleaning up, Zakuro disappears into the large, luxury bathroom. Sitting on the bed, you wait for her to emerge, preparing yourself for whatever sight will greet you when she does.

But no amount of preparation has ever been able to stop your breath from being completely knocked out of you when you see her wearing next to nothing. Nothing will ever stop the way your heart races or the way your blood rushes directly to your cock, because there has never and will never be a woman as gorgeous or sexu as Zakuro Fujiwara. In moments like these, it is hard to believe that she even wants you, but after all this time, you already know that she does.

Tonight, when she steps out of the bathroom, the first thing you look at are her long, slender legs. There is never any denying that she’s a model when you see legs like those, and they are not covered at all tonight. The pale purple panties that she wears leave little to the imagination, and the sheer, purple camisole that she wears, matching them perfectly, also does little to hide her body. Though the first thing you notice is her legs, you are soon staring at her top to bottom, from the way her panties land below her hipbones to the cleavage her camisole shares off, and then…

She probably hasn’t done anything to her face; she only had enough time to change clothes, and yet, she gives you such a warm smile that she looks like an entirely different person from the one the rest of the world knows. Her makeup was subtle tonight, and now, you think the only difference might be that it has mostly worn off, but she looks so breathtaking, and her hair frames her face so perfect, shifting with each step closer to you, and you never think that it’s possible to love her any more than you already do, but every time you see her, you can feel yourself falling even deeper in love.

And then she has closed the remaining distance between the two of you, and she wraps her slenders arms around you to pull you into a kiss, and you allow yourself to be entirely lost in the moment. This is what you have been looking forward to all night- the moment when the two of you stop bothering with conversation, when there is no table between the two of you, separating you from her. Soon enough, you will be inside of her, and there will be nothing separating the two of you at all. Soon enough, your bodies will be like one, and that is all you have been able to think about since she made these plans with you.

Intimacy is not a new concept to the two of you, but getting the privacy you need with her busy schedule is difficult, and you spend so much time just  _ missing _ her, that any time you can be close to her, it feels like absolute torture to stand apart, to have anything in between the two of you, even your clothes. Tonight, Zakuro certainly wastes no time with that, making quick work of your pants even while she is kissing you.

Though she looks gorgeous in the lingerie that she has selected for tonight, you personally can’t wait to get her out of it, just the same as you can’t wait to have her on her back, her long legs wrapped around your waist as you push into her. She may sense your impatience, or she may be quite impatient herself. Whatever the case is, she is soon breaking the case to pull at your shirt, to try and finish undressing you as quickly as she can, and you nudge her towards the bed, following her and climbing on top of her as she lays back.

You reach a hand underneath the panties, feeling the damp heat of her arousal, and she bites her lip as you begin to finger her, gently working a finger inside of her and earning a soft gasp. Zakuro is not particularly expressive when she is not acting, but you are able to earn these genuine responses from her, and that always makes it even more exciting for you. If anything, you think you might be even more excited by her pleasure than you are by your own.

But already, you are so achingly hard that you can barely stand it, and you do not spend much time fingering her before you remove your hand to peel her panties off, discarding them quickly and going for her camisole next, removing it and cupping one of her breasts in your hand, biting your own lip as you stare down at her.

“I love you,” you breathe, because that is the only thing you can ever think to say when you are faced with her like this. Zakuro always seems too perfect to be real, and yet she is, and somehow, despite how unrealistic it may seem, she is yours.

“I want you,” she replies, which is all you need to hear before doing just as you want to do, and burying yourself inside of her. Zakuro relaxes beneath you as you fit your cock inside of her, and just as you had previously imagined, she wraps her legs around you, holding you in place, coaxing you deeper into her, until you have fully buried yourself within her.

“I love you,” she finally says, once she is able to catch her breath enough to speak. As for you, you always find coherent speech impossible once the two of you are actually fucking. But that’s fine; anything you need to say to her, you can, once the afterglow has faded and once you have caught her breath. Zakuro is not going anywhere, and she’s never going anywhere, and that thought is so amazing that you can’t help but lose yourself in the moment, thrusting without any pace or rhythm in mind, just moaning for her as you lose yourself to the pleasure of it all.

Zakuro returns your passion in ways that used to surprise you, back when you only knew her for her stoicism. Even now, it never ceases to amaze you, the way her facade crumbles once she is in the throes of her pleasure, once she loses herself to how badly she wants you. It never ceases to amaze you that you are capable of inspiring such reactions in her, and you know that you are truly a lucky man, to be able to say that this is your life.

It isn’t long before the two of you are there, coming at nearly the same time, though Zakuro tips over that edge first. She moans with her orgasm with such energy that she barely sounds like herself, though this is a sound that you have become familiar with, a sound that you could listen to again and again. In return, you let out a low moan and, with a final, weak thrust, you come as well, going weak on top of her, barely managing to support yourself enough to avoid collapsing on top of her.

It takes both of you a bit to recover enough to be able to speak, but Zakuro is the one to break the silence. “I might see if I can avoid even being on call tomorrow,” she says. “I want to spend as much time here with you as I possibly can.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
